The Lady in black
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: They call her the lady in black. No one knows who she is where she's from. All they know is some of her face and her lovely singing voice. She appeared right after Clive was thrown into jail… has a bit of crossover in it. T cus I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The Lady in Black

They call her the lady in black. No one knows who she is where she's from. All they know is some of her face and her lovely singing voice. She appeared right after Clive was thrown into jail…

Grace's POV

(_Flashback)_

"HI EVERYBODY I'M GRACE" I more or less yelled. "I'M FROM AMERICA!"

"America you say?" Said some random brit in the front "You must be one heck of an idoit just like your country!" he Started laughing.

Suddenly the room goes quiet as the smile is wiped off my face and replaced by a dark angry aura.

"What did you just say?" I darkly said

"You and America are both idoits." He boldly stated

"You know we Americans have a lot of energy and violence in us especially me and I haven't had my daily beat down of some random thing in my house I broke my last punching bag last night and that was the 10th one I got this week. So how do you think this is going to go down?" I grab his collar and lift him up and start beating him up.

**SUDDENLY AMERICA AND ENGLAND FROM HETALIA COME IN TO SEE SOME AMERICAN GIRL BEATING UP SOME RANDOM GUY WHO INSULTED HER AND HER COUNTRY!**

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" England asked/yelled.

"I don't know but that dude is getting his butt kicked by a girl!" America yelled

At the sound of his voice I stopped beating up the kid with my chair that somehow fit into my small bag.

"Grace you have you self a detention. Now go sit in the back next to Clive." The teacher said

I stuck my tongue out .

"You got nothing on me!" then I jumped out the window.

Clive's POV

What just happened? That girl, Grace I think, just jumped out of our 5 story window. Her words are still ringing in my head.

'_You got nothing on me!'_

Just who is that girl and why the heck were England and America here more importantly how did they get in?

Grace's POV

"OOOOWWWWWWW! That was a stupid idea!" I yelled as the bell rang. Everyone was rushing out just for the sake of the freedom of summer break. I got up, and a fiery hot pain went through my ankle Justas some students were walking by. I stumbled backwards and started to fall. I close my eyes waiting for the painful impact, but it never came I felt someone catch me. I open my eyes and see a boy wearing an olive color hat, red shorts, and a grey sweater. "Are you okay?" he asked

**Cliff hanger! I think! Hey everybody just so you know this is my first Professor Layton fan fic so go easy on pleased. XD. R&R also I would be happy if you left suggestions. Now who do you think caught Grace (Hint: starts with a C) also I have nothing against people from the UK but in all my fan fics I have to beat someone up in the beginning… and I happened to be studying abroad in England in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I think so except I can't walk and I'm annoyed right now. WHY DID I THINK THAT JUMPING OUT A WINDOW WAS A GOOD IDEA! That's it I'm no longer going to watch spy movies. Sorry I'm just going crazy if you didn't see I JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW! Wow I making it seem like Americans are dumb." I say

He just laughs.

"My name is Clive you is Grace right?" Clive says while helping me back on to my feet. I nod. "Thanks I got to go now" I wave bye while running off.

Grace's POV

_(End of flash back)_

I walk to the edge of the prison wall.

_12:00 I'm early. _I think. I look around they have the prisoners out in the yard. I smirk as they don't notice me. Clive is sulking and talking to others. I start to get ready by: adjusting my music note mask check, headphones/microphone check, in all black check!

I kick my boom box and get everyone's attention. I blow a trumpet and music comes out with a song.

_I can't wait for my cue! _I think

(Hips don't lie by Shakira)

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_ No fighting, no fighting_

_ We got the refugees up in here_

_ No fighting, no fighting_

_ Shakira, Shakira_

_ I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_ She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_ Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_ Shakira, Shakira_

_ Oh baby when you talk like that_

_ You make a woman go mad_

_ So be wise and keep on_

_ Reading the signs of my body_

_ And I'm on tonight_

_ You know my hips don't lie_

_ And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_ All the attraction, the tension_

_ Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_ Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_ And it's driving me crazy_

_ And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_ Until I saw you dancing_

_ And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_ Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_ And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_ So you can keep on shaking it_

_ I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_ She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_ Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_ Shakira, Shakira_

_ Oh baby when you talk like that_

_ You make a woman go mad_

_ So be wise and keep on_

_ Reading the signs of my body_

_ And I'm on tonight_

_ You know my hips don't lie_

_ And I am starting to feel you boy_

_ Come on lets go, real slow_

_ Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_ Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_ And I am starting to feel it's right_

_ All the attraction, the tension_

_ Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_ Shakira, Shakira_

_ Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_ Half animal, half man_

_ I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_ But you seem to have a plan_

_ My will and self restraint_

_ Have come to fail now, fail now_

_ See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_ That's a bit too hard to explain_

_ Baila en la calle de noche_

_ Baila en la calle de día_

_ Baila en la calle de noche_

_ Baila en la calle de día_

_ I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_ She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_ Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_ Shakira, Shakira_

_ Oh baby when you talk like that_

_ You know you got me hypnotized_

_ So be wise and keep on_

_ Reading the signs of my body_

_ Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_ Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_ Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_ Yeah_

_ She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_ I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_ I need a whole club dizzy_

_ Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_ Colombians and Haitians_

_ I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_ No more do we snatch ropes_

_ Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_ I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_ And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_ Come on let's go, real slow_

_ Baby, like this is perfecto_

_ Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_ And I am starting to feel it's right_

_ The attraction, the tension_

_ Baby, like this is perfection_

_ No fighting_

_ No fighting _

I finish singing, smile then disappear.

**Thank you thank you I know grace has amazing singing just so you know she sound exactly like whoever sings the song and please review I usually wait until I get another review until the next post. XD Sorry if this fan fic is terrible but no flames please this is my first fan fic on Professor Layton!**

**Clive: why am I sulking?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO! *jumps out of window***


	3. Chapter 3

Clive's POV

(Present)

What. Just. Happened.

That… person was that. No it can't be I haven't seen her since my old school years. Who was that?

Grace's POV (_past)_

_Well that was embarrassing! _I think as I log on to my YouTube account. I sigh and start watching Hatsune Miku doing the Levan polka.

The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Grace!"

"Joan is that you!"

"Yep guess where I am!"

"The world of vocaloids."

"No!"

There's a knock at the door.

"Hold on someone's at the door."

I go over and open the door and nearly scream with happiness when I saw who it was.

_(Present) _

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **

"Oh! SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I yell.

I get up and dress in a yellow T-shirt, jeans, since its winter I put on a black coat. Today I'm meeting with THE Professor Layton to talk about The Lady in Black (A.K.A ME!) that's what they call her and everyone thinks I know about her whereabouts.

"Wells I have a little time before I have to go." I say aloud

I run down the stairs only to stop and look at a picture that was took when I was 12. I was on the left and one the right was my best friend Joan she went missing a year after Clive started to hang around me. I feel something warm and wet go down my face I realize that I'm crying. When I finally stop I got out the door and guess who I see right there in front of me a girl with blond hair and blue eyes with a smile on her face but sad eyes and I know why When I saw who was behind her.

**Cliff hanger! Help people I need song names it's hard for me to think up songs please give me a suggestion. Sorry if this was a terrible chapter I had writers block don't judge me!**

**Clive: I want more of me! Who's behind the girl who is the girl?**

**Me: Sorry Clive no spoilers. *Puts Clive in to shoe box***

**Clive: Hey what are you doing? LET ME OUT!**

**Me: No. *Throws box over rainbow* YAY I get to go to Oz! also sorry this chapter is so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people this chapter is a Clive chapter so you get to see more of him it's mostly in the past though! But this chapter can be skipped if you want but please read it mostly cus I don't have another chapter up yet. **

**Enjoy!**

Clive's POV_ (past)_

_'What the heck the girl looked like she broke her ankle but she runs away like nothing happened. Who in the world does that?!'_ I thinkangrily. Why I'm angry I don't know. I sigh and take out a picture out of my pocket. It's of me my mom and dad. Sure I'm glad Ms. Dove took me in but I'm still sad that my parents are DEAD! While still looking at the photo I start to turn a corner and run strait smack into someone. I look up to see agirl with blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." We both say at the same time. We stare at each other for a second before we burst out laughing.

"Well that was random." She says

I notice she has an American accent.

"So, what was distracting you?" I ask

She holds up her phone. "These directions they make no sense!" she says

I look at the phone and give her easier directions.

"Well thanks for the help hope to see you around!" and with that she ran off.

* * *

_(Present)_

I miss her, the girl with blond hair. Joan. I watched her get kidnapped when I tried to save her I was beat until I was almost dead. I guess you could say I fell for her at first sight seeing how I couldn't stop thinking about her after I met her.

* * *

_(Past)_

School the one place I don't want to be.

"Clive!" Grace yells

I turn around just to see Grace dragging along the blond girl I met yesterday. Wait what.

"Clive," she said panting. "This is my best friend Joan."

"It's you!" I said shocked.

"Yep the one and only… ME!" she said happily

"Yeah she told me about a boy she met on the while coming to my house and I knew it was you!" Grace said teasingly

* * *

_(Present)_

Who was that person singing on the wall of our prison I just don't get it; why would someone even risk making prisoners happy? "Whatever I'm going to sleep!" I yell out loud

* * *

**Happy about this chapter I am!**

**Clive: This chapter is weird.**

**Me: Go eat a cookie.**

**Clive: How will that hurt me?**

**Me: It won't I just made to many cookies and need people to eat them.**

***Luke comes out of nowhere***

**Luke: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: of course*hands Luke a week supply of cookies***

**Luke: YAY! **

**Me: I still have more.**

**Luke: I'll get some people to take some.*eats one* These are delicious!**

***All Professor Layton characters come.***

**Me: Oh great. JUST TAKE AS MANY COOKIES AS YOU CAN AND GO!**

***Run away* cookie for all (::) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiger that's the hint for today's song enjoy today!**

* * *

Grace's POV

"J-Joan?" I stuttered

"Yes Grace it's me. I'm sorry but Brace face here didn't like the idea of me getting close to any other guy than him and took me away while Clive was asking me out." Joan cried

I looked at the blond boy who once was popular. He had blond with orange highlights, and hair blue eyes. I hated him form hurting Joan and now he wants her back.

"Jones" I growl and then lunged but stupidly the stupid (**that's what I call him also read the N.E.R.D.S books he's really not evil I just hate him**) used his upgrades on me by catching me and started strangling me. I see the professor and Luke.

"Professor, help!" I scream

He looks over, so does Luke,

"My goodness what is going on?" he says

"JHDCNKDGBSH" I attempt to talk but the life is going out of me.

Soon the Professor and Luke save me and toss Brace face into jail. I blacked out after Jackson threw a punch.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Grace. GRACE, GET UP LAZY BONES!" Joan yells in by ear.

In a weird voice I say. "No." and we start laughing.

"Are you okay dear?" Professor Layton asks

"Just fine… I think"

"You were nearly killed by that guy! Who would do something like that!" Luke says

Then, no matter how I try to stop myself, I take his hat and start playing monkey in the middle with Joan. Luke was the monkey.

"Hey, give that back!"

"No!" Joan and I say at the same time but we give it back any way.

"So Grace about the Lady in Black…" the Professor starts

"Oh. Professor let me tell you this little bit about her. No one knows much about her people think I know about her because of my love for music. The truth is that I don't know anything about her whereabouts but if I find and clue I'll let you know."

"Thank you Grace. But I was going to ask if you would like to do a stake out I hear she's coming tonight on the top of Big Ben."

"Sorry, but my cousin is coming to stay the night and I going to be with her all night. We haven't seen each other in… 5 years." I lie.

"Okay then but if you change your mind or want to take her along then just tell us."

And with that he left.

"Why don't you want to do a stake out?" Joan asks

"Cus I'm The Lady in Black." I answer.

"I KNEW IT!" Joan yelled

We laugh.

* * *

Joan's POV _(Past)_

"Hey Clive what did you want to ask me?" I ask Clive seemed nervous .

"Well… you see. Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme?" he said in a rush. I gasped as a hand gagged me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Get ready London. The Lady in Black is ready to sing."

Joan gives me the thumbs up. She's wearing the exact same thing I am but a different music note mask and shes working the dj.

(Roar by Katy Perry)

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_ Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_ So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_ I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_ I let you push me past the breaking point_

_ I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_ You held me down, but I got up_

_ Already brushing off the dust_

_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_ You held me down, but I got up_

_ Get ready cause I've had enough_

_ I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_ Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Louder, louder than a lion_

_ Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You're gonna hear me roar_

_ Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_ Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_ I went from zero, to my own hero_

_ You held me down, but I got up_

_ Already brushing off the dust_

_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_ You held me down, but I got up_

_ Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_ I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You're gonna hear me roar_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You'll hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

_ Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You're gonna hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You'll hear me ROAR_

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ You're gonna hear me ROAR... _

Me and Joan take our stuff and disappear.

* * *

**The end you never know what happens. Just kidding. Hope you enjoyed the song!**

**Clive: Joan where are you! I need an answer!**

**Me: Shut up Clive. That was the past!**

**Clive: Oh yeah!**

**Me: Ok you forgot that *walks away* **

**Clive: Why am I still in a box?**

**Cookie for all (::).**


	6. Chapter 6

**People I have writers block. You have been warned.**

* * *

Grace's POV

Joan and I were walking to the prison. She had something to tell Clive.

"What is it that you have to tell?" I ask

"My answer to when he asked me out." she said coolly

"What's the answer?" I nosily ask

She mumbles something that I couldn't hear but she was blushing to I took it as a yes. Finally we get to the prison.

"Okay, remember not to tell about the lady in black we're coming here tonight."

"No problem. And thanks for choosing a song that we can both sing." She says and walks in.

I didn't want to be a snoop or anything so I waited outside.

* * *

Joan's POV

"Breath. Breath Joan breath!" I kept saying to myself.

I walk up to the policeman.

"Hi can I talk to Clive Dove?" I ask

"You're the first to want to talk to that sick-o. Come along." He said I had to resist slapping him for insulting Clive.

Soon I saw Clive. He didn't look terrible just depressed. I pick up the phone thingy.

"Clive?"

"Joan!" he said looking up

I smile.

"Yes."

He looked confused.

"Ha. Please don't tell me you forgot that you asked me out." I say

"No I never did I always felt terrible that I couldn't protect you." He blurted out but soon he smiled.

"Joan if I could hug you right now I would."

We talk form a bit until I had to go. We said good bye and Clive looked happier than he did when I came in.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Ready Blackette?" I ask

"Of course Lady Black." She says I smile at the names we made of our selves.

_(Bring me to life by Amy Lee Evanescence) _(**Bold= Grace **Normal=Joan)

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_ Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_**

**_ Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_ Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

_ (Wake me up)_

_ **Wake me up inside**_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ **Wake me up inside**_

_ (Save me)_

_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_ (Wake me up)_

**_ Bid my blood to run_**

_ (I can't wake up)_

**_ Before I come undone_**

_ (Save me)_

**_ Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_ Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_ You can't just leave me_**

**_ Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_ Bring me to life_**

_ (Wake me up)_

_ **Wake me up inside**_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ **Wake me up inside**_

_ (Save me)_

_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_ (Wake me up)_

_ **Bid my blood to run**_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ **Before I come undone**_

_ (Save me)_

**_ Save me from the nothing I've become_**

_ **Bring me to life**_

_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_ **Bring me to life**_

_ **Frozen inside without your touch**_

**_ Without your love, darling_**

**_ Only you are the life among the dead_**

_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_ **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

**_ Got to open my eyes to everything_**

_ Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_ **Don't let me die here**_

_ There must be something more_

**_ Bring me to life_**

_ (Wake me up)_

_ **Wake me up inside**_

_ (I can't wake up)_

**_ Wake me up inside_**

_ (Save me)_

_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_ (Wake me up)_

**_ Bid my blood to run_**

_ (I can't wake up)_

**_ Before I come undone_**

_ (Save me)_

**_ Save me from the nothing I've become_**

_ **(Bring me to life)**_

_ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

**_ (Bring me to life) _**

"Hey you two!" A gruff voice yells we look to see Inspector Chemely coming toward us even though we are on the wall of a prison.

"Lady Black" Joan asks worried

"Yes Blackette?" I answer also worried.

"I think we need to go" she says

"You're right." I throw a black smoke bomb and we make a run for it we get away safely.

"That was close." I say panting

"Yeah" she says also panting

* * *

**This was probably horrible but like I said I had writers block.**

**Clive: Yay Joan said yes *starts jumping up and down***

**Joan: Stop or I'll break up with you.**

***Stops jumping***

**Me: Good work Joan you learned how to control Clive.**

**Joan: Not really. *lets Clive out of box***

**Me: Hey Joan let's throw Clive over the rainbow and go to Oz!**

**Joan: Okay!**

**Clive: Wait what- AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Me & Joan: Follow the yellow brick road Follow the yellow brick road follow follow follow follow follow the yellow brick road…**

**Me: Wait, let's get road roller first!**

**Joan: Yeah!**

**Here have a cookie everyone (::) and vocaloid fans you know what I'm talking a bout with the road roller (Rin!) Also listen to the song in this chapter Evanescence rocks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's POV

"Hey Grace!" Joan says while entering my home.

"Salve."(Latin for hello) I say back when I notice something behind her back.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the box.

"Oh. It's uh… RUNNING AWAY NOW!" she yelled and ran up to her room.

I look at the puzzle the Professor gave me and solve it quickly.

Joan comes down and I decide not to question her about the box.

"Do you hear that music?" she said urgently

I listen closely and hear faint music.

"Oh my gosh." I say

"IT'S THE ICECREAM TRUCK! I HAVEN'T SEEN ONE IN AGES!" we yell at the same time.

We run out side just in time to catch the truck. We get our ice cream and go.

"So how long till our next appearance?" Joan asks

"Three weeks." I say with my mouth full.

There's a knock on my door.

"I'll get it." I say

When I open the door I see Inspector Chemely standing there with Barton.

"Oh, great just great" I slam the door.

I hear them somehow get in.

"Joan We need to do my special move!" I yell

"Okay!" she says.

At the same time we yell "You got nothing' on me!" and jump out the window.

Just to land right on top of a person.

**Yeah short chapter I still have writers block this was a bit of randomness. Who do you think the person is?**

**Joan: That was fun jumping out a window.**

**Clive: How did you get here?!**

**Joan: *points to Joan shaped hole in roof.***

**Me: You should thank us we rescued you from Oz!**

**Clive: But you got me up there.**

**Me: …**

**Joan: He's got a point there.**

**Me: Yeah… but this is my Fan Fiction so i don't know what to say… **

**(::) cookies I like cookies (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone's out of jail. First past in awhile**.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Oh! Sorry-" I start but then I see who Joan and I landed on.

"CLIVE!" We yell and tackle him in a hug.

"What the hell! You got out of jail and didn't tell us!" Joan says.

"Well I was going to surprise you two but I guess it was the other way around, seeing how you fell on top of me." Clive said

I playfully punch his arm (it's still hard though)

"That doesn't give you an excuse though."

"Um… it kinda does." Then I attack him (playfully of course)

"AAAGGGHHH! JOAN HELP ME!"

She laughs and gets into the fight it felt like the time before Joan got kidnapped.

* * *

Grace's POV (past)

"CLIVE YOU LITTLE WIMP GET BACK HERE!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Hey Grace. Hey Clive?' Joan came in to see me about to catch Clive who had stolen my prized was a little figurine of a monkey eating a banana.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Clive: What!**

**Joan: Yay!**

**Me: *Starts juggling chain saws***

**Clive: I'm going to walk away now.**

**Joan: He's gone!**

**Me: all girls sleepover! *all the Professor Laton girls come past and present***

**Clive: ok I'm back-… *sees sleepover going on* Good-bye.**

***gets home to see an all guys sleepover going on***

**Clive: WHAT KIND OF ATHOR'S NOTE IS THIS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Grace's POV

I hear a knock at my door.

"Who in the world would be up at this hour?" I ask myself looking at the clock.

I get up and put on my glasses. They knock again and ring the doorbell. I open the door and see Kagamine Rin & Lin. So I do the only thing that a sane person would do. I slammed the door in their faces and jump out the window.

* * *

Grace's POV still

I just happen to fall on Hatsune Miku.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yell as all the other vocaloids appear out of nowhere.

Then I wake up.

"… AWESOMEST DREAM EVER!" I scream

I get ready for the day by putting on a vocaloid t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Grace!" Joan yelled

"Yeah?" I yell back as she runs up to me

"Look what I found!" she said holding up a little figurine of a monkey eating a banana.

"Oh my gosh. My prized possession, how did you find it?" I asked.

"I bought it on e-bay cus Clive sold it years ago." She replied.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Ready Blackette?"

"Yes." Joan smiled

(World is mine By Hatsune Miku **I don't care if you can under- stand it watch the video!)**

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yo ne?

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

Sono-ni

Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA

Chisa tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN

Minna, minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no

Ato de koukai suru wayo

^DERE TIME END^

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?

"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI

... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

* * *

**This was short so what? I have writers block. **

**Clive:… **

**Me: you're not talking.**

**Clive:… **

**Me: TALK!**

**Clive: … I wasn't in this fic…**

**Me: never mind don't talk.**

**Cookies for all (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people I'm back!**

**Clive: why were you gone?**

**Me: my computer crashed and I lost this fic! I had to go on the internet and read the last chapter and figure out what's going on!**

**Clive: …**

**Me: *gets out wand* Dance monkey dance!**

**Clive: *starts doing chicken dance* what the heck?!**

**Me: *laughs* Stop monkey.**

* * *

Grace's POV

"She arrives at the same building every Thursday. If you watch her carefully then you can find out her patterns… it's a bit like a puzzle, how she does it." I say to the Professor and Luke is writing notes in his journal.

"Thank you Grace you have been a large help in this investigation. All I wonder is why the police want to catch her; she hasn't done anything wrong… has she?" Professor Layton asks

"I don't know Professor but if you find out please do tell me. The Lady in Black's music gives me joy." I say trying to hint that I'm The Lady in Black

"Well, thank you but we must get going." He says and I stand to show the way out. I always show the way out just one of my traits. After the leave I sigh.

"Joan! Get down here!"

"Yeah Grace?" Joan says coming down the steps

"We need to get you ready." I say

"Oh Yeah, I forgot that I was going on a date with Clive tonight!" She says sheepishly

"How on Earth did you forget?" I ask pulling her up to her room

I sort through her closet when I remember a dress I have in my room that would be perfect for her.

"Wait here." I command as I run to my room

I grab a red spaghetti strap dress that goes down to the knees. I run back to her room and shove it in her hands.

"Try this on." I say hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind me.

_I can't wait to see her face after tonight! Clive you are a crazy man!" _I think to myself.

Soon Joan comes out in the dress.

"Grace," She says

"Hmm?"

"You need to get become a professional designer." She says

"I know!" I say laughing

"Thank you. You know Clive said he has a surprise for me tonight, wonder what it is." She says

"I know what it is. Clive hired Shrek to sing to you. He's singing the ABCs." I say trying to sound serious

"What?!" Joan says in a fit of laughter

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Okay I'm still doing The Lady in Black thing tonight so listen out." I whisper to her pushing her to the door

"Got it." She says opening the door to reveal, a sharply dressed Clive.

"Wow, Clive I didn't know you could actually look like a normal person instead of an alien." I say jokingly

All three of us burst in to laughter.

Clive and Joan leave and I start to get ready for my big performance.

* * *

Grace's POV

_(E.T. By Katy Perry)_

_You're so hypnotizing_

_ Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_ Your touch magnetizing_

_ Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_ You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_ Different DNA_

_ They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_ A different dimension_

_ You open my eyes_

_ And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_ Infect me with your love and_

_ Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_ Wanna be a victim_

_ Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_ Your touch so foreign_

_ It's supernatural_

_ Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_ Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_ Your kiss is cosmic_

_ Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_

_ A different dimension_

_ You open my eyes_

_ And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_ Infect me with your love and_

_ Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_ Wanna be a victim_

_ Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_ Your touch so foreign_

_ It's supernatural_

_ Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_ On another level_

_ Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_ And be there when you vibrate_

_ For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_ Infect me with your love and_

_ Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_ Wanna be a victim_

_ Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_ Your touch so foreign_

_ It's supernatural_

_ Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_ Your touch so foreign_

_ It's supernatural_

_ Extraterrestrial_

I finish singing and look around letting the cool air wrap around me. I look down below at a small park and see Clive on one knee holding a small black box and Joan is covering her mouth with her hands. The two hug and Clive slips a ring on Joan's finger. I smile. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my back and pressure. I fall. I was standing at the edge of the 200 foot building (60.96 meters).

I scream and see the Earth coming towards me, fast.

* * *

**I now like to leave cliff hangers.**

**Clive: Why?**

**Me: because it keeps the readers in suspense! **

**Joan: I'm so happy! Wait did I just hear a scream?**

**Me: Yes, yes you did. What's going to happen next?!**

**Clive: You should know you're the author**

**Me: I was asking the readers. To all the readers, you probably thought this was going to be a nice little Fan Fiction but no (!) Okay it was going to be at first but it had the same thing happening over and over. Grace sings random song, Professor tries to figure out who The Lady in Black is, blah, blah, blah. I made it interesting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello did you miss me?**

**Clive: no.**

**Me: Clive, you better watch it. I can mess up your wedding…**

**Clive: NO!**

**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Clive: … **

Joan's POV

I can't believe he proposed! I hear a scream.

"Clive, did you hear that?"

"Joan, look!" Clive says pointing to a building. Grace is falling I cover my mouth and grab Clive when I see her hit the ground. I start to cry.

"C-Clive, that w-was," I start to cry harder "Grace!" I bury my face into his shirt and he strokes my head and I feel a drop on water on my head and realize Clive is crying.

Grace's POV

I watch the ground come toward me. Faster and faster it comes. I pray knowing that I may not make it. I close my eyes and curl up into a ball and feel the ground hit me at full force.

I open my eyes and see, myself. I go over to the park where Joan and Clive are. I can tell I'm dead, at least half-way dead. The two are crying, Joan, harder than Clive. I look at them and hope they can hear me. I start to sing a song that I loved to sing in front of Joan.

(Do you hear what I hear? By (**I don't know))**

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_ Do you see what I see_

_ Way up in the sky little lamb_

_ Do you see what I see_

_ A star, a star_

_ Dancing in the night_

_ With a tail as big as a kite_

_ With a tail as big as a kite_

_ Said the little lamb to the shepard boy_

_ Do you hear what I hear_

_ Ringing through the sky shepard boy_

_ Do you hear what I hear_

_ A song, a song_

_ High above the tree_

_ With a voice as big as the sea_

_ With a voice as big as the sea_

_ Said the shepard boy to the mighty king_

_ Do you know what I know_

_ In your palace wall mighty king_

_ Do you know what I know_

_ A child, a child_

_ Shivers in the cold_

_ Let us bring him silver and gold_

_ Let us bring him silver and gold_

_ Said the king to the people everywhere_

_ Listen to what I say_

_ Pray for peace people everywhere_

_ Listen to what I say_

_ The child, the child_

_ Sleeping in the night_

_ He will bring us goodness and light_

_ He will bring us goodness and light_

_ The child, the child_

_ Sleeping in the night_

_ He will bring us goodness and light_

Joan stops crying and looks around rapidly.

"Grace? Grace!" she calls

"Shhh, Joan, she nowhere to be seen." Clive quietly

Joan starts to cry again.

"Why did this have to happen, Clive, why?" she says into his shirt.

I pat Clive and Joan's heads.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**People short chapter get over it. It's Halloween and I'm tired. You people get to choose Grace's fate! Just PM me and you may be the lucky winner or you know I choose my own fate for her. Also should Grace have a boyfriend? PM me on that too.**


End file.
